


Blind noodle

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober 2018 Lusan edition [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindfolds, Kinktober, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Just the thought alone has Luffy captured. Hiding Sanji's eyes, tying him up. These are all things that make his blood burn





	Blind noodle

**Author's Note:**

> I actually think it kinda hot if Sanji teaches Luffy in the beginning and then beast Luffy takes over and explores and explores and introduces Sanji to all sorts of things he didn't even know he was into

It had started as a joke but Luffy was coming to like this. He loved this thing that they were doing here. Granted it had started as a joke, a little tease. It really had but Luffy was not teasing now. He was not joking now. This was serious.

Sanji was into it, well he was not that surprised. He knew his cook was perverted. Being perverted was just Sanji. Being a lecher and a perv was just another part of Sanji but this really felt different. Sanji did not take the lead all the time but he was usually the one who made the first move. Even before Luffy knew what he was craving.

Sanji was almost always the one to initiate a kiss. Make a move when they were alone. Almost always the one to undress them. Luffy was always the one to fuck Sanji but Sanji almost always was on top. Sanji got to be in charge of them in the weirdest ways but it worked for them. Luffy had been satisfied for that.

At least until now. He had not known what he was missing until this point. He had no clue that something was lacking or that there was a hunger in him until now. The way Sanji looked waiting for him on the bed. The way he looked so different just by his eyes being covered.

His eyes were covered up by the black cloth they had gotten in one the mermaid stores when they had been shopping. It had not been a purchase, just something that ended up in their bags. When they got back to their rooms in the palace they had found it.

It had started as a joke, them horsing around with it. It really was not supposed to be serious. At least to Luffy. Sanji tying it around his head and having his eyes hidden from sight, it was supposed to be a joke. It was not supposed to make his heart pound and his chest grow tight. He was not supposed to feel his skin grow hot. His cock was not supposed to react.

When Sanji had lain across their bed naked and tied his feet first and then his hands it still felt like a joke. They had been speaking as though it still was. That was until the last knot had been tied and Sanji had lain still in their bed. Luffy could only watch Sanji in their bed all tied up, all wrapped up and his eyes covered.

He stood there silently and watched. The want he had not seen coming. He had no clue where it came from but there was a need inside him that he was going to sate. He crossed to their door and locked it. Took a deep breath before he turned to Sanji again.

The whole thing was supposed to be a joke right? That was the thing. It was supposed to be them making fun and horsing around but this here. This was serious, the feeling in his pants. The need in his head and heart. The things swirling around in his head. This was really serious and he was going to do something about it.

X

Everything that he knew about sex Sanji had taught him. How to touch, how to drive Sanji crazy. How to make him writhe and moan from his fingers alone. Sanji showed him how to make the preparation turn him weak. How to move his fingers and make Sanji’s cock twitch and leak.

Sanji had taught him everything and Luffy had been good with that. Taught him how and where to kiss. How to softly nip. Where to bite to make Sanji tremble. How to make him shudder. Sanji had taught him how to sink his hand into Sanji’s hair. How to form a grip that could make Sanji move into his thrusts. How to make him weak to Luffy’s tugs.

He had been good with this so far. Before Sanji he had not really cared about these things. He had met Sanji and the world had changed, he had eagerly lapped up everything Sanji said. Everything that he thought. Until Sanji these things were not important.

With Sanji Luffy had his own things he liked to do but that was because Sanji had shown him what he like and Luffy had grown to love the reactions they got from Sanji. Loved the way Sanji would shudder because of Luffy’s grip in his hair. He loved taking Sanji from behind his hand tight on his neck. Or buried in his hair tugging him back.

He loved the way Sanji shuddered as he rode him. The way he felt around Luffy’s cock when he stroked him off fast and fast as Sanji rode him. He loved the flush on Sanji’s face, the way he shuddered and came in Luffy’s hands.

He loved watching Sanji when he sucked him off. He loved driving the moans and panting from Sanji. He loved the looks Sanji gave. He loved his taste, it drove Luffy crazy. He was satisfied with what they did and what they had. What Sanji showed and gave him was just simply enough.

Or it had been until Luffy had watched Sanji on their bed. He was still waiting and tied up, naked and beautiful. This was the first time that he wanted to explore something so new on his own. He wanted to see how Sanji would be different. He wanted to make him kneel. He wanted to silently circle him.

He wanted to throw Sanji off by touching him where he would least expect. His eyes would be unable to follow Luffy. His hands would be unable to sink into Luffy’s hair or his back. Sanji’s legs would be unable to wrap around his waist. Luffy felt hot all over just thinking about it. His fingers wanted to touch. He wanted to taste and he really wanted to fuck Sanji.

He needed to fuck him and he wanted to do it in a way they had never done so far. Sanji had been the one to take charge so far and now something in Luffy wanted to do more than take charge. There was something in him that craved, needed and he was giving it freedom.

“Luffy?” Sanji asked softyl from the bed. “Luffy?”

“Sanji.” His voice was rough. “Is it okay if we do use this? The blindfold and the ties? I want to use them Sanji. You look.” He cut himself off and swallowed. “I need you right now.”

“Luffy.” Sanji’s voice trembled and he shuddered. “Do what you want, I know you. Whatever you want it will never be too much to me.”

That was permission enough. Luffy reached for the lube as he gently climbed onto the bed. “Can you sit off?” He asked softly. “I want you to sit up Sanji.” Sanji slowly moved his hands tied in the front of him. “Think I can untie your hands? I want to tie them behind you Sanji.” He watched a flush run over Sanji’s skin. “Can I please do it? Please?”

Sanji’s answer was to slip his hands out the ties and unravel the entire thing before he dropped it next to him. Luffy watched Sanji place him hands behind himself and wait. Obviously waiting for Luffy to make his move.

Luffy let the lube roll over the bed as he himself  moved behind Sanji. He pressed a kiss to Sanji’s nape. Soft and sweet as his hands gathered Sanji’s arms up and he began to tie his hands behind his back. Not too tight but Sanji would be unable to break away without some tugging.

That was the way it was. God but Sanji was doing something to Luffy. His hands left Sanji’s tied ones and slid over Sanji’s shoulder. Slid down his chest before Luffy wrapped Sanji up in a hug. His heart was pounding in his chest. Sanji was lightly panting. Sanji’s cock was hard and erect, leaking and dribbling precum. Luffy was uncomfortably hard and there were almost too many thing that he wanted to do.

“Sanji.” He whispered into the man’s ear. “I’m going to prep you and then I’m going to play until I’ve gotten this out my system. I’ll lick you open, suck your cock.” Sanji shuddered in his embrace. “And then I’ll drive you crazier than I normally do. Make sure you don’t cum too early.”

X

The next time they did this he had to find a way to keep Sanji’s hips from moving. Luffy had flipped him on his stomach so he could prepare him and do as he promised. Sanji had not been able to shift his legs that far, but he had bucked into Luffy’s thrusts. Fucked himself on Luffy’s fingers.

Ridiculously hot. Sanji was so sexy that Luffy had striped naked and taken himself in hand as Sanji fucked himself on three of his fingers. Sweat had covered Sanji’s back by the time Luffy lined himself up. now he was just teasing them both. Pressing against Sanji’s rim and backing away. Driving cries from Sanji’s throat.

So much he wanted to do with Sanji tied up and blindfolded. There had to be more to this thing. His breath hitched in his throat as he finally sank inside of Sanji. Hot, tight and everything driving him wild as always. No matter how much he prepped it was always a stretch for him. He always lost some his breath when he pushed inside.

Sanji usually took advantage of that when riding Luffy. He would sink down on him and then begin to ride while Luffy’s brain was turning to mush. This time Luffy’s hands were on Sanji’s hips and he kept moving while his body just wanted to savour.

He thrust hard and picked up speed with every moment. His hands were tight on Sanji’s hips as he moved but his eyes kept shifting from Sanji’s nape to his arms tied behind him. There was so much he wanted to do. There was so much he wanted to fucking try.

He nudged Sanji’s legs open wider as his hands left Sanji’s hips. His own hips kept his rhythm. Kept driving cries from Sanji’s throat. One of his hands went to under Sanji. To trail a finger up Sanji’s bobbing leaking cock. The other went to Sanji’s neck.

Played with the sensitive nape before Luffy moved higher. Sank into Sanji’s hair the way he liked. Dug deep the way Sanji liked and he began to pull Sanji up from where he had been buried in the bed. Dragged him up and up until he was kneeling and his chest was almost touching Luffy’s chest from the arch Luffy had yanked him into.

He knew from the clench of Sanji’s body that he was going to cum. He knew it from the feel of his body around him as Luffy fucked him. From the pearls of cum dripping from Sanji’s cock. From the broken cries that escaped Sanji’s lips. Luffy knew from that and he allowed his hand to drop from Sanji’s hair as he leaned forward.

His hand moved to the knot keeping Sanji’s hands tied. He gripped tight to it. Secured it in his grip as his lips hovered over Sanji’s right shoulder. His teeth sank deep and Sanji froze, he did not push into Luffy’s thrust, a long groan escaped from him as his cock spasmed in Luffy’s grasp.

He was clenching so tight around Luffy’s cock that it was almost painful. Luffy shuddered through his own orgasm. Snarled into Sanji’s skin as Sanji’s cum filled his hand. Sanji’s body sank onto the bedding the moment he finished coming. He twitched and gasped onto the sheets and Luffy fell on top of him.

“T-this seems like this is going to be a thing from now on.” Sanji panted.

“I-I really liked that.” Luffy admitted into Sanji’s back. “I didn’t even get to everything I wanted to try.” He forced his fingers to move. Untied Sanji’s hands and legs before he undid the blindfold. Finally he gently rolled Sanji over before he rested his head on the man’s chest. “I want to do that again I feel so…” So calm and perfect. He was floating from just that alone. “Good.” He murmured as Sanji’s hands began to stroke his hair.


End file.
